Little, Green Songbird
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Er wirkte auf die meisten wie ein Freak. Aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Mich erinnerte er, an ein hilfloses Vogelbaby, dass aus seinem Nest gesegelt war… Ein hilfloser, kleiner, grüner, Singvogel. Takao lässt sich, anlässlich Midorima's Geburtstages etwas Besonderes einfallen...


A/N: **Ja ich weiß, ich bin gerade leicht zu spät für Midorimas Geburtstag, besonders in Japan aber ich bin nur nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden! v.v xD**  
><strong>In diesem Sinne; Happy Birthday, nachträglich, Shin-chan!<strong> 

* * *

><p><p>

_We've got this gift of love, but love is like a precious plant. You can't just accept it and leave it in the cupboard or just think it's going to get on by itself. You've got to keep watering it. You've got to really look after it and nurture it._  
>- John Lennon<p>

* * *

><p>Ich kannte Midorima nicht sehr lange. Das heißt, vermutlich doch. Aber er war derjenige, der mich niemals bemerkt hatte. Warum sollte er auch? Ich kannte ihn, seit der Junior High School. Genauer gesagt, seitdem er und die Generation der Wunder uns in wenigen Minuten so entschieden vernichtet hatten, dass wir noch nicht mal die Chance gehabt hatten, auch nur einen Punkt zu machen. An diesem Tage hatte ich mir vorgenommen, die Generation eines Tages zu schlagen. Dieses Ziel durfte schwierig zu erreichen, aber machbar sein. Davon wäre ich vermutlich bis zum heutigen Tage fest überzeugt gewesen, wenn sich nicht etwas grundlegendes geändert hätte.<p>

An dem Tag, an dem ich an der Shutoku High angenommen wurde, stieß ich auf direktem Wege mit jemandem zusammen, und riss uns beide so, beinahe zu Boden. Als hätte das Schicksal es so gewollt. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben an diese Dinge geglaubt, aber wie sich später herausstellte, sollte ich es ab diesem Moment an, zwangsläufig tun.

Der Wiederstand, auf den ich getroffen war, gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich, während ich so hart gegen etwas warmes, festes knallte, dass ich stolpernd zurück nach hinten taumelte, und gerade noch so verhinderte, auf meinem Hosenboden zu landen. Wie gesagt, ich hatte _fast_ uns beide nieder gerissen… Wie konnte mir das überhaupt passieren? Selbst wenn ich mit den Gedanken woanders war, sollte mich mein Falkenauge eigentlich vor Situationen wie diesen bewahren… Rückblickend gesehen, war dies wohl eines der ersten Anzeichen dafür, dass sich bald etwas in meinem Leben ändern würde.

"Pass auf, wo du hinläufst", ranzte mich eine tiefe Stimme an. Es lag keine wirkliche Wut in ihr, aber auch keine Besorgnis. Eher ein Anflug von Irritation.

Als ich meinen Blick hob, sah ich in ein paar smaragdgrüne Augen, die von einer Brille umrahmt wurden und mich abwartend aber unbeeindruckt musterten. Die Person der die Augen gehörten, besaß farblich dazu passende Haare, die ihm brav in der Stirn hingen, war männlichen Geschlechts und praktisch ein Riese. Zumindest war er ein gutes Stück größer als ich. Seine rechte Hand war in einen Verband eingewickelt, obwohl ihr nichts zu fehlen schien. Er hielt sie sogar ausgestreckt vor sich, wie als wolle er absolut jedem präsentieren, was er da mit sich herumschleppte. Es war ein kleiner Blumentopf mit vereinzelten, weißen, sauberen Chrysanthemen-Blüten darin. Der Pflanze schien es mehr oder weniger gut zu gehen, auch wenn sie nicht vermuten ließ, oft gegossen worden zu sein. Warum zum Henker schleppte er so etwas mit sich herum?

Und das war der zweite Indikator. Chrysanthemen waren schon immer ein japanisches Freundschaftssymbol, auch wenn die ganze Geschichte in eine etwas andere Richtung, als Freundschaft gelenkt worden war…

"Das gleiche könnte ich dir auch sagen!", verteidigte ich mich und kämpfte mich wieder auf die Beine.

Jetzt, wo die Sonne mich nicht mehr blendete, konnte ich sein Gesicht deutlicher erkennen. Ein kleiner Teil von mir, bereute es, ihn angeblafft zu haben, auch wenn er im Grunde genommen, damit angefangen hatte. Vor mir stand Midorima Shintarou. Der Shooting Guard der Generation der Wunder… Ich erkannte ihn, ohne großartig überlegen zu müssen. Wenn jemand dich so dermaßen zerschmettert, sowie er es getan hatte, vergisst du diese Person nicht so einfach. In meinem Kopf ratterte es. Das letzte was ich wollte war, vor so jemandem seltsam zu erscheinen. Also spielte ich in Gedanken jede mögliche Situation, und eine geeignete Reaktion meinerseits rauf und runter. Merkwürdigerweise, vergingen noch nicht mal fünf Sekunden, während ich damit beschäfigt war.

"Du bist Midorima Shintarou", stellte ich fest, wobei ich eher laut gedacht hatte, als wirklich mit meinem Gegenüber zu sprechen.

Midorima richtete mit einer kurzen, abgehackten Bewegung die Brille auf seiner Nase. Für einen Moment spiegelte sich das Sonnenlicht in den Brillengläsern wieder, was dazu führte, dass seine Augen nicht sichtbar waren. Es verlieh ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles. "Ja, bin ich. Woher kennst du mich?" Er schien nicht gerade ein großer Redner zu sein…

"Machst du Witze? Du gehörst zur Generation der Wunder! Jeder der mal Basketball gespielt hat, würde dich erkennen."

Ich gab mir die größte Mühe, nicht allzu aufdringlich, oder überschwänglich zu reagieren. Dieser Mensch war immer noch mein Rivale.

Das Wunderkind vor mir, schien nichts darauf erwidern zu wollen, was mich dazu veranlasste, etwas an seiner Stelle zu sagen. Ich war schon immer mehr eine extrovertierte Persönlichkeit. Ich konnte es noch nie leiden, wenn eine merkwürdige Stille entstand. Diesem Midorima, schien das allerdings weniger auszumachen. Im Allgemeinen wirkte er so. Er war kein schüchterner Mensch, so viel konnte ich sehen, aber er war wahrscheinlich auch ebenso wenig der Typ, der große Reden schwang. Vermutlich hatte er an so etwas nur kein Interesse. Als könnte er sich nicht für besonders viel begeistern. Fast schon bemitleidenswert.

"Warum schleppst du das Gestrüpp mit dir herum?" Ich deutete auf die Pflanzen in seiner Rechten.

"Das sind Chrysanthemen, und du stellst ganz schön viele Fragen." Noch einmal rückte er seine Brille zurecht. Er schien ungeduldig zu werden, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Vielleicht, unterhielt er sich wirklich nicht sonderlich gern.

"Ich weiß was das sind. Also?", fragte ich grinsend, wobei ich das Gefühl hatte, wie ein neugieriges Kind auf ihn zu wirken. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass dem nicht so war.

Midorima seufzte nur. "Das ist mein Lucky Item."

Ich prusetete los vor Lachen. Als ich Midorima's nun noch viel irritierteren Gesichtsausdruck sah, tat es mir fast schon ein bisschen leid, mich so plötzlich über ihn lustig zu machen. "Du meinst, Lucky Item, wie das Zeug, dass dir dieser Oha-Asa-Müll andreht?" Ich kämpfte wirklich mit mir, um mich zu beruhigen, und mir die Tränen nicht zu offensichtlich aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Ich hatte die leise Ahnung, dass würde den Grünhaarigen nur unnötig aufregen.

"Das ist kein Müll!", verteidigte er sich beinahe lautstark, um ein drittes Mal seine Brille hochzuschieben. Hatte er wirklich eine so kurze Zündschnur? In diesem Augenblick wusste ich, dass ich noch eine Menge Spaß haben würde.

"Wie auch immer", grinste ich und wedelte beschwichtigend mit den Händen. "Du bist auch neu eingeschult worden, oder?"

"Sonst wäre ich nicht hier", antwortete Midorima trocken.

Ich pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. "Vielleicht sind wir ja in der selben Klasse. Im gleichen Basketballteam, sind wir alle Male."

Mit einem Mal, wirkte der Grünhaarige äußerst unzufrieden, beinahe, bestürzt. Ich tat es innerlich mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Es schien nicht so, als wäre er überhaupt dazu in der Lage, irgendwie positiv zu reagieren. Ich bemerkte auch, dass er seinen täglichen Glücksbringer ein wenig fester in der Hand hielt, als zuvor. Nicht, dass dieses Teil vorher entspannt in eben dieser Hand gelegen hätte.

"Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass dem nicht so ist."

Somit, und ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort des Abschieds, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt von dannen. Ich starrte, zugegebenermaßen sprachlos, in seinen Rücken, während Midorima drohte, von den anderen Menschen auf dem Schulhof verschluckt oder verdeckt zu werden. Das war der große Midorima Shintarou? Der legendäre Shooting Guard des Teiko-Basketballteams? Er war ein vollkommen antisoziales Individuum, das tatsächlich absolut kein Interesse an seine Umwelt zollte, solange es nicht absolut von Nöten war! Ein arroganter Trottel…

Ein, für meine Verhältnisse, böses Grinsen formte sich auf meinen Lippen. Ich konnte es regelrecht spüren, als ich so laut ich konnte, und mit der Absicht, dass es so viele wie möglich hörten rief: "Hat mich auch gefreut dich kennen zu lernen, Shin-chan!" Ich winkte vermeintlich fröhlich, während ich die zufriedenstellenden Blicke erahnte.

Midorima hatte sich tatsächlich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde umgedreht, um mich sowohl peinlich berührt, als auch mit einem Blick anzusehen, der mich zu durchbohren schien. Ich konnte buchstäblich in seinen Augen lesen. Sie sagten so viel aus wie; _"Nenn mich nie wieder so, sonst passiert was!"_ Er wirkte nicht wie jemand, der Gewalt anwandte, und das wussten wir beide. Ich hatte also prinzipiell nichts zu befürchten. Ich beobachtete, wie der Shooting Guard davon stampfte und wusste, dass ich sicher meinen Spaß haben würde.

Diese erste Begegnung von uns beiden, lag nun schon einige Zeit zurück. Ich glaube, ich hatte bereits während dieses Moments für mich selbst festgestellt, dass Midorima weniger Feind, als Freund war. Außerdem hatte ich gewissermaßen Mitleid mit ihm. Er war ein elender Tsundere - sozial total unbeholfen. Dieser Eindruck von ihm, hatte sich verstärkt, seit ich beschlossen hatte, nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Er hatte keine Freunde, zog das Alleinsein vor und alles was er in seinem Kopf hatte waren vielleicht Basketball und seine mehr als guten Noten. Er wirkte auf die meisten wie ein Freak. Er grenzte sich ja schließlich absichtlich aus. Aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Mich erinnerte er, an ein hilfloses Vogelbaby, dass aus seinem Nest gesegelt war… Ein hilfloser, kleiner, grüner, Singvogel.

Also hatte ich mir vorgenommen, ihm wenn nötig so lange auf die Nerven zu fallen, bis er praktisch von selbst damit anfing, sein Leben ein wenig umzukrempeln. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass Midorima selbst, davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert war. Zu Anfang. Dieser Mistkerl hatte in kürzester Zeit herausgefunden, wie er es zu seinem Vorteil und somit, gegen mich verwenden und ausnutzen konnte. Er schien es richtig zu genießen, mich seine überdurchschnittlich großen Lucky Items tragen zu lassen, und er schien es gern zu sehen, wenn ich bei Schere-Stein-Papier verlor, und ihn somit durch die halbe Stadt kutschieren musste. Ich könnte schwören, dass er schummelte. Und trotzdem, war mir das alles egal, solange ich es schaffte, ihn ab und zu an die richtige Welt zu zerren.

Es hatte mich länger gebraucht, als es mich stolz machen könnte, bis ich verstanden hatte, dass ich nicht sein bester Freund sein wollte.

Aber ich hatte geduldig zugesehen, wie sich unsere Beziehung verbessert hatte. Ich war am Ball geblieben, bis schließlich ein leichtes und Tsundere-typisches Entgegenkommen von seiner Seite aus zu spüren war. Eine gemeinsame Leidenschaft für Basketball, war vermutlich sehr hilfreich bei meinem Unterfangen gewesen.

Der heutige Tag, war der 7. Juli. Es war Shin-chan's Geburtstag. Und auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass er nicht damit rechnete, dass ich mich an dieses Datum erinnerte, wollte ich etwas vorbereiten. Etwas Besonderes. Etwas, dass mich bereits seit einiger Zeit quälte. Ich wollte eine Antwort, und welcher Tag wäre besser dafür geeignet, als dieser?

"Takao! Lass es sein", warnte Midorima mich, und drehte sich demonstrativ in die andere Richtung.

Hielte er die Arme verschränkt, sähe er aus wie ein bockiges Kind, aber dafür war ihm sein Lucky Item im Weg, dass er ausnahmsweise selbst trug. Es war schließlich auch klein genug dazu. Ein kleiner Herzschlüsselanhänger, mit einem eingravierten, lachenden Gesicht. Ich nahm dies als bösartigen Sarkasmus. Das Schicksal war geradezu ekelhaft gemein.

Ich schmollte. "Komm schon, Shin-chan!"

Aber Shin-chan, hatte offenbar vor, stur zu bleiben. "Ich sehe nicht ein, was es mir bringen würde, heute bei dir zu übernachten, geschweige denn warum du das so unbedingt willst. Fahr mich nach Hause."

"Ich fahr doch jetzt nicht schon wieder einen Umweg, um dich letztendlich doch zurück zu bringen! Das wird lustig! Bitte?", versprach ich ihm und sprang von dem Fahrradsattel, hinter dem die Rikscha angekoppelt war.

Der Grünhaarige stand wenig begeistert auf dem Bürgersteig, vor dem Haus meiner Familie und versuchte, mich mit seinem Blick zu erdolchen. Hatte er eigentlich noch nie hinterfragt, warum ich diese Mühe überhaupt auf mich nahm, um ihn durch die ganze Stadt zu fahren, nur um schlussendlich auf dem Umweg zurück, zu mir nach Hause zu strampeln? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dieser Idiot war arrogant genug, um so etwas nicht zu bemerken.

"Es wird doch bereits dunkel, und zu mir war es viel näher", versuchte ich es noch einmal.

"Nein." Sturer Bock…

"Midorima Shintarou, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht, du hast heute Geburtstag, ich bin das was einem Freund am nähesten kommt und ich schmeiße heute deine Party! Mit deinen Eltern ist alles geklärt, ich hab was vorbereitet, es wird langsam dunkel und ich beginne mir den Hintern abzufrieren. Hör auf das sture Kind zu spielen, und beweg deinen Arsch in mein Haus!"

Als der Angesprochene offenbar zu perplex war, um zu antworten, begann ich grummelnd damit, ihn mit aller mir zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft, den Weg entlang, bis zur Haustür zu schieben. Und wenn es mich umbrächte, ich würde ihn an diesem Abend durch meine Tür bekommen, auf die eine oder andere Weise! Ich hoffte nur, ich hatte ihn nicht allzu sehr überrumpelt. Vermutlich war das gerade eben das erste Mal gewesen, seitdem ich kein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen zur Schau gestellt hatte.

"Das hättest du mit mir absprechen sollen…", murmelte Shin-chan beinahe kleinlaut.

Na bitte. Ich verkniff mir ein "Jaja" und schob ihn nun, mit weniger Widerstand, direkt durch meine Haustür. Die erste Hürde hatte ich bereits hinter mir. "Geh schon mal nach oben in mein Zimmer. Du wirst ja wohl nicht vergessen haben, wo es ist. Ich… bereite hier noch was vor."

Midorima beobachtete mich mit einem misstrauischen Blick und schwieg, aber setzte sich nach kurzer Zeit, zu meiner Erleichterung, in Bewegung die Treppen hoch.

Ich atmete nervös aus und eilte in die Küche, wo ich die besondere Überraschung "versteckt" hielt. Meine Eltern, sowie meine kleine Schwester - die sich bereits gefragt hatten, aus welchem Grund ich etwas derartiges kaufte - waren idealerweise an diesem Abend nicht zu Hause. Wobei ich mir selbst eingestehen musste, dass ich ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte. Ich brauchte für das hier einfach Ruhe und am allerwichtigsten; ein sturmfreies Haus…

Ich wischte mir nervös die Hände an meiner Hose ab, bevor ich Midorima's Geschenk an meine Brust presste, auf das Beste hoffte, und den Weg nach oben in mein Zimmer antrat. Sie schwitzten aufgrund der ganzen Aufregung. Mir war bewusst, wenn ich das jetzt vermasselte, und sei es nur ein kleiner Fehler, konnte ich sicher sein, dass ich Shin-chan auch als Freund verlieren würde. Das war das Letzte was ich wollte, aber ich wusste, die Chance bestand, dass es genau so passierte. Midorima konnte schwierig sein. Und er war nach allem immer noch sozial unbeholfen! Vielleicht fasste er es falsch auf, fühlte sich belästigt und wollte mich nicht mehr wiedersehen. Diese Gedanken schwirrten bereits in meinem Kopf herum, seit ich diesen Plan gefasst hatte. Und sie brachten mich fast um vor Sorge. Andererseits würde es auf lange Sicht weniger schmerzhaft sein, sofort einen Korb zu kassieren, als mich für Jahre zu quälen und in Ungewissheit zu versinken…

Meine Schritte knarzten verheißungsvoll auf der Treppe, und die Tür quitschte, als ich sie betont vorsichtig aufdrückte und meinen Kopf in mein Zimmer schob. Meine Augen suchten den Raum nach Midorima ab, bis sie ihn auf dem Bett sitzend entdeckten. Er hatte mich zweifellos bereits bemerkt.

Seine Stimme, die plötzlich ertönte, bestätigte mich: "Wenn du vor hast, diesen Abend wie jedes Mal zu gestalten, ist dir die Party misslungen", sagte er schlicht.

"Wie gemein, Shin-chan! Und ich hab mir bei deinem Geschenk extra Mühe gegeben…", verteidigte ich mich.

Selbst wenn er wirklich neugierig gewesen wäre, geschweige denn, sich darüber gefreut hätte, hätte ich es wohl niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Dieser elende Tsundere war einfach zu schlecht darin, seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Daher schob ich sein Geschenk hinter meinem Rücken, sprang förmlich in mein Zimmer, bis zu ihm vor's Bett, nur um ihm das Gestrüpp praktisch in die Nase zu stecken. Ich betete dafür, dass mich das gerade nicht verraten hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte es das nicht. Midorima war einfach zu abgestumpft, um meine furchtbare Nervosität zu bemerken, und das, obwohl mir schlecht vor Aufregung war.

Ich wiederum, war wegen Mangels an Erfahrung schlecht darin, jemandem zu sagen, was ich empfand. Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass ich nicht danach aussah, aber ich war in solchen Dingen unsicher. Wer gestand denn schon jeden Tag seine Gefühle, und dass dann noch einem anderen männlichen Wesen, dass ungefähr so sanft und liebevoll war, wie ein Fels?!

"Chrysanthemen?", Midorima zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Verschenkt man ein Bouquet nicht normalerweise zu wichtigen Feiern?" Wie erwartet, hatte er es vergessen…

"Das hier ist eine wichtige Feier!" Ich hielt stur an mir, um keinen Schmollmund zu ziehen.

"Für mich nicht."

_"Für mich aber!"_

"Sieh es einfach als dein Lucky Item für diesen Abend an", schlug ich halb verzweifelt vor.

"Ich habe schon eins", wies Shin-chan mich darauf hin, als könnte ich das vergessen und hielt, wie um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen das verdammte Herzchen hoch, welches nun schadenfroh vor meiner Nase herum baumelte.

Betont beharrlich, nahm ich ihm das kleine Ding aus der Hand und legte es auf die Kommode, wo es besser bleiben sollte, wenn ich nicht den Verstand verlieren wollte.

"Hey!"

"Hör mir einfach nur zu!" Ich hob eine Hand, zum Zeichen der Ruhe, als auch, um ihn ein wenig zu beschwichtigen, als ich mich neben Shin-chan auf mein Bett fallen ließ, und es einfach gerade heraus sagen wollte.

Doch als ich ihn ansah, bekam ich keinen einzigen Ton heraus. Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, das alles gegen Abend anzusetzen. Eine ganz schlechte Idee. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen, und schien nun in einem geradezu hämisch-romantischem Licht durch mein Fenster. Midorima schien diese letzten Strahlen des Tages magisch anzuziehen. Es fiel auf seine feinen Gesichtszüge und ließ diese in dem orange-roten Schein glänzen. Seine Augen stralten in einem ungewohnt warmen Grün - mir direkt entgegen.

"Iurgs", gab ich hilflos von mir. Meine Stimme, hatte mir nun entgültig den Dienst versagt, wie es schien. Ich spürte ein unangenehmes Brennen, auf meinen Wangen und hoffte inständig, dass die Sonne mich in Gegensatz zu ihm, nicht so anstrahlte, damit Midorima mein hochrotes Gesicht nicht zu sehen bekam.

Dieser starrte mich nur für eine Weile unschlüssig an. "Wie bitte?", fragte er schließlich, und gab mir somit das Gefühl, sich nicht weniger hilflos zu fühlen als ich.

Ich räusperte mich tapfer. Wenn nicht jetzt, würde ich es nie über's Herz bringen, und womöglich nicht mehr glücklich werden! "Diese Blumen hattest du bei unserem ersten Treffen dabei", erklärte ich langsam.

Da ich den Blick vorsichtshalber gesenkt hielt, hörte ich nur Shin-chan's "Hm", dass er mir als Antwort gab, als ich den Blumentopf auf dem Tisch, neben dem Anhänger abstellte. Anscheinend wollte er, dass ich fortfuhr, weil er sich noch keinen Reim daraus machen konnte. Ich warf ihm seine Resignation nicht vor. Ich musste mich von seinem Standpunkt aus, mehr als eigenartig benehmen…

"Ich…-", setzte ich an, doch versagte erneut kläglich, als ich ihm wieder in die Augen sah.

_"Das wird doch nie was… Augen zu und durch, Feigling!"_, raunte eine ungeduldige Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Ich wischte meine Bedenken beiseite, und zwang mich für einen Moment zu vergessen, was passieren würde, wenn ich nicht auf Verständnis stoßen sollte. Ich war auch noch nie jemand gewesen, der große Reden schrieb. Dies bewies mein zur Hälfte lahmgelegtes Hirn mir, indem es mich dazu brachte die Augen zusammenzukneifen und in einem Moment der Überraschung, meine Lippen auf die von Midorima zu pressen. Diese Aktion hatte zur Folge, dass mein eigenes Herz mich fast ins Grab brachte, und ich fühlte, wie mein gesamter Kopf sich eine Nuance dunkler färbte.

Das Einzige, dass ich von Midorima hörte, war ein kleiner, überraschter Laut, der mich dazu brachte, vorsichtig die Augen einen Spalt weit aufzumachen. Was ich sah, hätte mir definitiv den Atem verschlagen, wenn ich dem nicht selbst zuvor gekommen wäre. Die smaragdgrünen Iriden, waren hinter den geschlossenen Lidern verborgen. Midorima's Gesichtszüge wirkten entspannter als sonst.

Meine eigenen Augenlider flatterten wieder zu, als ich spürte, dass das andere warme Lippenpaar damit begann, sich vorsichtig gegen meine zu bewegen. Ich seufzte in den Kuss hinein, was seiner Zunge, überwältigenderweise Zutritt gewährte. Während die fremde Zunge damit begann, seicht über meine zu streichen, ließ ich mich ohne zu zögern mit der Kehrseite vorraus, in die weichen Laken fallen. Midorima's Körper, der eine unglaubliche Hitze ausstrahlte, ließ sich problemlos mitziehen, als würde er mir komplett die Kontrolle überlassen.

Ich merkte, dass dem nicht so war, als er damit anfing, sich auf mir zu adjustieren, und meine Handgelenke in mein Kissen pinnte. Als ich mich mental auf diese Situation vorbereitet hatte, hätte ich niemals damit gerechnet, dass es dermaßen ausarten würde! Beschweren, würde ich mich darüber aber sicher nicht…

Shin-chan löste den Kuss nach einer Weile um uns beiden Zeit zu gewähren nach Luft zu ringen. Ich strich immer wieder verlegen über seinen Hemdkragen, während ich seinen Blick auf mir spürte. Nach einer Weile rollte dieser Tsundere von mir herunter, um neben mir zum Liegen zu kommen.

Ich unterdrückte ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen mit aller Mühe, und ließ die Arme sinken.

"Warum hast du diesen Zeitpunkt gewählt?"

"Hä?" Mir dämmerte, dass dies wohl nicht die intelligenteste Antwort war, die ich ihm geben konnte, als ich den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte, um den Grünhaarigen anzusehen.

Sein Blick verriet mir, dass er ein wenig durcheinander, vielleicht sogar verlegen war. "Du weißt sehr genau, wovon ich spreche!"

"Achso…", ich zuckte, innerlich nach einer geeigneten Antwort suchend, mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht… Ich schätze, es hat in meinem Kopf irgendwie romantisch geklungen?" Diese Aussage, klang mehr nach einer Frage…

Shin-chan überlegte kurz, bevor er mich wieder direkt ansah. "Wusstest du _das_ seit Anfang an?"

Ich wusste sofort, was er meinte. "Tsundere!", kicherte ich. "Nein… Nicht von Anfang an… Aber du warst ein kleines, unbeholfenes Vögelchen. Jemand musste dir doch den Weg in dein Nest zeigen…" Ich konnte das unkontrollierte, wilde Lächeln nicht verhindern, es machte sich einfach selbstständig.

"Ich bin ja wohl alles Andere, als ein Vogelbaby", merkte Midorima zweifelnd an.

Ich lachte. "Nein, ich hab ja jetzt selbst gesehen, dass du ein wildes Tier sein kannst!"

"TAKAO!"


End file.
